<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance Reunion by theacedennis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818479">A Chance Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis'>theacedennis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Parent Trap (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallie randomly meets her old crush many years later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicole | Tie Dye Girl/Hallie Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chance Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura/gifts">Laura</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m from out of town. Can I have a guest pass to get on the computers or do you need a library card?”</p><p>“I just need your name and I can print you off one,” Hallie said helpfully. </p><p>“Nicole Worthington.”</p><p>“Tie-Dye Girl?”</p><p>“Oh my god, Hallie! Or is it Annie?”</p><p>“Hallie,” she said, running around the desk to hug her old friend. Her old crush. The first girl she kissed. </p><p>Their summer had been cut short by the twin revelation but she’d never forgotten her. </p><p>“I’ll let you get on the computers, but would you like to go to dinner?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>